


Two Towers - Drabbled, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR.  A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this.  See <br/><a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=15349">Drabble Forum</a> for more information or to give feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey To The Cross-Roads

Silence gathers; Shadow harries the land. Our moment of peace vanishes with Gondor’s grace into a passing dream.

We mark the stations of the cross-roads.

Storm screams at my back; my fate fawns at my feet. Still, I have grasped the hand of friendship unlooked-for; seen sunlight seek the face of faithfulness. Even our dark path once ran from the Tower of the Moon to the Citadel of the Stars… when darkness still sparkled with its own fair lights.

And the king, crowned with stars rising from the rich black earth, still watches over our path.

They cannot conquer forever!

\--[fileg](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confID=6&Forumid=207)


	2. The Passage of the Marshes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

_Passing_. Bent as beggars in a cold land, three from the stone heights on the corpse-light plains: Gollum-guide, gardener, and he the grim-burdened last of all. _Alive without breath, cold as death,_ weighing heavy as air unbroken by birdsong, as air beneath wraith wings, and 'tis not his own face that peers at him from the mirror of meres.

_Passing_. Bread for the journey—is it enough? Shall the face in the waters be his own? Guide gibbers with the golem-creature, more mud than man, and the fallen garden is sad earth between Sam's fingers.

_Passing_ —stray shadows stretching eastwards...

***  
Dwimordene


	3. The Palantír

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Whilst his friends sleep under the thornbushes, a restless halfling ponders - upon beds and answers unforthcoming. The first he cannot have, he knows. Perhaps the second he can find, he thinks. A stone is all he needs.

But the Stone, too, answers him not, hearkening instead to one of its kind. Words unspoken and a gaze from afar, captivate, till the wizard calls. He is seen.

Flight is essential.

Hence they fly, wizard and halfling, towards war, hastened by a shadow, the Stone left in the hands of a rightful heir. And the halfling gets some rest and many answers.

***

Acacea


	4. The Voice Of Saruman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

The Voice Of Saruman

*******  
It stood alone amidst the wreckage, one proud tower that withstood the avenging fury of the tree-shepherds. Isengard reduced to mere shards of rock and stone.  
  
They entered, though they knew the danger ahead.

The Istar’s voice ensnared; they knew naught of what he said, only of how he did. Soft persuasion, sinister power.

Of things fair and wise he spoke, potent hatred cloaked in a suave tenor. One by one they fell under the spell, captivated - until the Horse Lord fought.

The serpent revealed its fangs. The fallen White, corrupted to Black.

But what a voice, Curunìr…..what a voice.

*********  
by Sphinx


	5. Shelob's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

"Lo, then slinking malice led them into utter darkness. Senses stifled under Shadow's reek, the hobbits struggled on through ancient webs.

Yet at the blackest pit Samwise the stouthearted recalled old Tom's brightness then Galadriel's light. So Beren's heir bore the glass-caught Silmaril aloft, cried elvish words - but still the horror came. Then Frodo of the Shire, dazzling with an inner fire, strode forth to meet Her, Sting and Star in hand, and Shelob was overcome - but cunning still.

Ravenous, enraged, Ungoliant's spawn again pursued Her prey. But now, Samwise, bloodlust-blinded, left his master lightless so Gollum had not failed ..."

***

Alawa  



	6. The White Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

  
The search for the Hobbits leads the hunters into Fangorn Forest. A hidden power approaches, an old man, they are wary. A flash of white, weapons are brought to bear, then fall.

Beyond hope, beyond death, he returns: Gandalf, grey no longer. He has passed through fire and the abyss, and now brings council from the Lady of the Wood. At the path of the oath breakers doom awaits, and the salvation of many.

Time now grows short, and there is danger on all sides. Their horses return, led by Shadowfax, and they ride on. To Edoras, battle and war!

***

Elvenesse  



	7. Treebeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

In the dark forest they meet: hole-dwelling hobbits and one from another age. Freely, names are given – almost hastily, one might say.

The ancient one offers shelter and under golden and green light he gives them water to grow. He sings of the Entwives, long lost to him, and listens to their tales of fallen wizards.

Rowan and oak, linden and beech, willow and fir, they all come to the moot, where a new line is added to the old lists.

Then, burning anger rises, and the trees, with marching song and rolling drum, go to Isengard.

The war begins.

 

* * * * *

 

Sapphire


	8. Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

It was a garden once, so the old ones tell us, but now these lands are hunting grounds.

Rosemary and I ventured forth to _silflay_ , down away from the broken bones and the _hraka_. I caught the stench coming downwind and stamped my foot quick and hard – too late; the _embleer_ creature had its throttling hands around her throat and she was gone.

Tall men with bright spears and bright eyes hunt and slay each other. The forest runs red with blood and the owl shrieks in the night.

The Black Rabbit of Inlé stalks these lands. Frith protect us.

 

***

by Altariel


	9. The Stairs of Cirith Ungol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

_Plod on._ Your path veers near the Nazgul city, where even light dies. The burden grows heavy, pulls with strong will. It calls to the Morgul-king, but your spirit, Ringbearer, turns aside the siren song and danger passes.

_Climb on._ The long stairs sap you of strength, bringing you closer to fears unknown. Still, you laugh, at your role in a never-ending story. The stones listen.

_Sleep on._ In the lap of the faithful, you find momentary rest. Old, pitiful Smeagol seeks redemption with a caress. You stir and Sam awakens. With rash judgments, the fleeting moment shatters. Forever lost.

~[Julia ](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/members/member_info.cfm?GMID=392)


	10. The Road to Isengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

On to Isengard, and our traitorous ally. The ground of the Deeping-coomb is soaked with red and black blood. Already those few men unscathed bury their comrades, wildman and horse-lord alike. Háma's grave stands apart

The dwarf rambles to his friend about the wonders of Aglarond, while I wonder: from whence came the trees?

We ride across the country and find Isen drained dry, mist in the distance -- portents of our worst fear realized. Yet we ride on, toward the Wizard's Vale.

The White Hand drips with blood, as the children of legend smoke and guard the rubble of Orthanc.


	11. The King of the Golden Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

He came to Brego's Golden Hall, a Wanderer Grey. What wisdom could foresee the prop of age in ageless hands would set our somnolent sovereign free? The cozening counsellor called it betrayal. Then pray, on whom didst heaven's judgement fall?

With strength renewed, and Hope restored, the Eorlingas rode forth to war. Faith was kept as axe, bow and Sword reforged vowed to champion Rohan's liege.

Perhaps 'twas but a dream that warmed the chill of early spring, and bade a steel-hard maid unbend. But the flame is gone into the West, and silence rules the emptiness once more.  


_**~Nessime** _


	12. The Choices of Master Samwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

_I must see it through._ All else matters not in endless dark to this indomitable spirit, formed of Shire earth.

_Gilthoniel A Elbereth!_ A star to maim a spider; seared with intolerable light, she is gone.

And what now, dear Master? Kneeling, holding your hand, I cannot release it.

Do not leave me here alone!

Forgive your Sam, he must take up your burden. Bitter comfort now, the glimpse of your face, pale and fair, carried into the dark.

Orcs speak of an Elf-warrior. Despairing, I hear, ‘Never leave your master!’

You are taken. I have failed.

Forgive your Sam.


	13. The Forbidden Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

  
Faramir wakes Frodo in the dead of night. Where his Master goes, Samwise follows, to a ledge overlooking Ithilien. Below, the white waters swirl darkly.

A creature hunts for food within the sacred pool, but this transgression may cost him his life.

As the moon sets over Gondor, archers stand ready, bows drawn, for they fear Henneth Annûn has been discovered at last.

Should the creature, Sméagol, be spared?

Here death is law.

To be slain or taken, the choice is yours.

There is but one chance…come to Frodo, Master. Come.

And so they part…until next time, farewell.

***

Genna (Butterfly_faeries)  



	14. The Uruk-Hai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Tromping and stomping, faster than breath,  
Crashing and thrashing, darker than death,  
With speed that's as quick as a hobbit's heartbeat,  
They haul the prize home with trampling feet.  
Battered and bruised the smallest are taken,  
The Quest split asunder, the hobbits forsaken,  
But the chasers are chased as the ranks are broken,  
And Hope is left in a small Elven token.  
Thundering, sundering the Rohirrim ride,  
Racing and chasing, with valiant pride,  
Cornered and crushed the Uruk-hai fall,  
Secretly, slowly the little ones crawl,  
Creeping and peeping, with hardly a sound,  
Until looming and glooming – the trees close around.

Llinos


	15. The Departure of Boromir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The pain is a thing apart. It can no longer touch me. I have lost the halflings, my honor and myself. What power has the arrow's point to give me pain? See my blood upon it... the blood of Gondor's proudest son…

Do not weep for me, Aragorn. I have failed. Only ruin and darkness await. If you would spare me this defeat, so bitter to a soldier, then do what I could not. Go to Minas Tirith. Give her a kingly head to wear her crown, a sword to win her victory. Thus is Boromir saved!

Farewell. Go swiftly.

By plasticChevy  



	16. Flotsam and Jetsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Amidst ruin of rock and water the hunters sit with the hunted and hear answers to small riddles.

They hear of whips, filth and stench, of treasures cast away and fetters broken, and of trees that walk.

In the sunshine dark tales are told – of rocks and stone torn and eaten, of rivers re-routed and floods created, of destruction that strode on wooden legs, of shooting jets of flame and of warriors as grim as ice.

They hear, too, of a wizard’s resurrection and his call for help - and of how a worm became a rat in a trap.

By Avon  



	17. The Riders of Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a prose version of this drabble as well; if you're interested in reading it ,see the [TTT Drabbled](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=16191) thread.

Three hunters seek hobbits in harsh land of hills.  
Road marked by riddles, lightly they run on Rohan's grass.  
Bright leaf of Lorien leads them on;  
The wizard's will wearies their hearts.  
A red dawn rises, and Riders they find  
with wary welcome for those the Wood has favoured.  
Then swift is sword bared, sworn are oaths,  
and great-hearted gift of horses by Eomer given.  
At Fangorn's fell eaves are fire's ashes,  
but no hope of hobbits. Have a care –  
Cut no quick wood! Dwimmer-crafty old man  
Haunts their fire, horses flee.  
Alone, without allies, sleep is all they seek.

\- by Forodwaith

Note: There is a prose version of this drabble as well; if you're interested in reading it ,see the [TTT Drabbled](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=16191) thread.  



	18. The Taming of Smeagol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

_Lost._ No way out, no way ahead. The barren rock offers no shelter, no comfort, on a journey to the place where no one wants to go. A bog nearby, the stench is clear. Time is our greatest foe; time gives him strength. 

Haunting black beats ride again. Pale eyes follows, though dare not stray too near. 

Down a cliff, but pale eyes follow. The creature falls, Sting is unsheathed to threaten him. But mercy was in his hand, and mercy prevails now. _“Do you know the way to Mordor?”_ The creature nods, The Precious keeps him to his word.  
  
by Moriel 


	19. Helm's Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Came the host hastening, the King's men, to Hornburg,  
followed close by foes and flame in the night.  
Bitter was the battleplay, bold the defenders,  
but fell foes were many and warriors too few:  
came orcs creeping twice into the culvert;  
down came the Deeping Wall by Saruman's devilry.  
Théoden King took counsel then in the keep;  
Helm's horn once more in the Deep was heard.  
Rode forth the Riders with the sun's rising;  
death they dealt there to the dread foemen,  
but soft! Silence fell at the sight of the forest;  
wailing fled the Uruks beneath the waiting trees.

~Leonora


	20. The Black Gate is Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

At last we stand before the Enemy’s door- black-boned and bare, guarded day and night, and closed!

Yet, there is another way, darker, secret... dangerous, yes, but His eye can’t see everything at once; his four-fingered hand is elsewhere. He won’t see. He won’t know.

But it’s not empty!

There is no other way; either we try or go home.

Then awful shrieks come. We are watched; we have to move. If both ways lead to terror and death, is it worth to make a choice?

Soft and quick as shadows, we run to meet our fate-whatever it may be.


	21. The Window on the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Two Towers' drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See

Trials beneath the trees; tests of the heart in the garden of Gondor. 

We fumble side-by-side in the darkness; our motives are obscure. We struggle to sidestep traps and snares. Dark visions have come between us – a grey boat’s passing down the river to the sea. Bright visions rise up before us – a great rush of water; a city of light bejewelled; our noontide. Glimpses of lost glory and lost lore. Temptations in the twilight hour. 

The chance is taken. Faith is kept; light and wisdom linger in the West. 

Break bread together. Hold fast together. It will be enough.

 

~Altariel


End file.
